


Home

by Librarian_Alexandria



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, Soulmates - Bodyswap, its just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarian_Alexandria/pseuds/Librarian_Alexandria
Summary: Soulmates can choose the perfect moment to swap bodies with their soulmate on their 18th birthday, but only for 10 minutes.  Nico has been feeling petty since his soulmate managed to pick a time to switch during which Nico was dead asleep.So when Nico's birthday rolls around, he has a special payback surprise planned.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804483
Comments: 7
Kudos: 272





	Home

Nico had missed his soulmates bodyswap. He still felt cheated when he thought about it. Of course, Percy had tried to be thoughtful by staying in his bedroom, and not informing his mother to avoid overwhelming him when he decided to do the switch, but what that meant was that Nico went from deep asleep in his father’s house, to deep asleep on Percy’s bed.  
He woke up the next morning to a very cute post-it note on his forehead with a name and an American number scrawled on it.  
It took Nico a while to figure out what was going on. 

They’d spoken almost every day over facetime once Nico puzzled it together, and Percy still apologised two years later. Nico had the advantage of planning ahead. He knew where Percy lived, he knew the time-zone, he knew his mother. And he had the most amazing payback planned for his soulmate. 

When he switched, his mouth was full of pancake. Percy’s mom was sitting opposite him, looking slightly concerned.  
“Perce? Are you…?” she sounded like she knew Percy was currently somewhere else, but it still took her a moment. Nico swallowed the mouthful, noting that it was the first bite. Percy was so going to complain about it later  
If his brain still works, that is.  
“Hello, Sally!”  
“Ah! Happy Birthday, Nico! Everything alright on your end?” she asked, visibly relaxing.  
“Completely. Percy is in a taxi squished between my dad and my luggage,” Nico said, grinning. Sally chuckled. The pancakes in front of him looked really good, too.  
“You are going to give him a heart attack if you’re not careful.”  
“Don’t worry yourself, I told my dad to be nice. I was almost here, besides.”  
Sally shot him a conspiratorial smile. She’d helped him plan, after all.  
“I can’t wait to see the surprise on his face,” he added, finally giving in and taking another bite.  
“Technically your face.”  
Nico nodded distractedly.  
Percy was right, his pancakes were amazing.  
“How long, do you think?” she asked, snapping him out of his pancake daze.  
Nico frowned.  
“Soon, hopefully, I think I have only one more minute, and I really want him to open the door,” he said. 

Nico had planned the perfect payback. Well, less payback and more playful fuckery. It hadn’t been Percy’s fault, he couldn’t factor in the time zones. They’d been dating for two years, obviously, ever since Nico texted him an extremely awkward “I think you’re my soulmate? Your number was on my forehead this morning”. But they’d never seen each other in person, mainly because Nico lived in Venice and Percy lived in New York. They’d talked about it often enough, that once Nico graduated he would try to get a scholarship and come study in America, and they’d get an apartment together, and it would be amazing. But Nico decided to speed things up a bit. He’d initiated the shift after a long international flight with his father, in a cab in the middle of New York, five minutes away from Percy’s mother’s apartment, where they agreed he’d wait, so Nico could talk to Sally. He nearly burst out laughing imagining Percy placing a bite of his breakfast into his mouth and then suddenly appearing next to his boyfriend’s dad with no idea where they were going. 

There was a loud knocking on the door.  
“Mom! Nico better be in there!”  
It was funny to hear Percy’s speech mannerisms in an Italian accent.  
Nico practically bolted to the door and grabbed his soulmate by the shoulders.  
And just as Nico had hoped, they switched back at just the right moment. He wasn’t narcissistic enough to kiss himself, even if it was Percy under there.  
They pulled apart, blushing heavily, reminded of Hades and Sally’s presence in the room.  
“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Percy said, running his hand long Nico’s jaw.  
“Surprise!” Sally said, beaming at them. Percy’s face morphed into one of betrayal.  
“You knew! He almost killed me, switching me next to his dad like that! No offence, Mr. di Angelo,” he added nervously. His dad chuckled softly, placing a hand on Percy’s shoulder. He wasn’t much of a talker.  
“I’m here. I had to have my payback for you catching me asleep,” he said, lacing his fingers with Percy’s hand that wasn’t tracing his face as if he would disappear.  
“Consider me thoroughly paid back,” Percy joked, but his tone was soft, his eyes were soft, everything about him seemed relaxed and comfortable.  
He looked the way Nico felt.  
Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was mean and sad in the last one, have some super domestic Nico being a little shit
> 
> I take requests on my Tumblr librarian-alexandria if you have anything you would like me to write next!


End file.
